Maximum Ride: What happened after
by Blades Blaze
Summary: written after The series
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 what the hell **

Saving the world was tough. Kicking eraser butt was easy compared to my whole save the world mission, and yet I managed to do both at the same time with help from the flock. I am Maximum Ride and finally ready to share the story of my life after we killed ITEX and the and set all their experiments free. But now comes the biggest shock and the hardest rollercoaster ride I will ever have to face. Will Fang stick it out with me? Will the flock still want me? And will my mother disown me for a stupid mistake?

We finally had a home, no erasers, no white coats, no school and no annoying voice in my head. We were free to do whatever, within reason of course-that is nothing that would expose us for what we really are, avian humans. Yes, you hear right we are avian humans, genetically altered to have wings some instincts of a bird like their nature homing device and their apatite's too. But it's not all fun, me being the top dog in the flock makes me the instant leader, not that I mind I just think that sometimes I need a break from looking after everyone.

"Max are you ok?" Fang asked walking out of our room.

I had been sick for the past three days and we didn't know what I had, I was under strict instruction from Iggy of bed rest and plenty of water, both of which were driving me crazy. If I tried to get out of bed Gazzy would let one off in my face. I wanted to get out of bed and do something and get back to school and all the stuff normal kids do at sixteen.

"Never better Fang," I lied. "Iggy, can I go back to school it's been over a week I'm fine."

Iggy gave me the once over before saying yes or no to my request, "Max, you can back to school."

In my head I was jumping up and down about being out of bed and moving around again. I quickly got something to eat and then got changed in to decant clothes for school, _now for the hard part thinking of and excuses people will believe _I Thought to myself. There was still no way Fang would let me drive to school so I wasn't going to push it.

We dropped Nudge, Angle and Gazzy at the elementary school; Then Fang took the rest of us to the high school. He found a place to park and killed the engine. We got out and headed towards our first classes. I was with Fang in community and family studies and Iggy was by himself in government. I still wasn't feeling well when Class started and to make matters worse we had just a studying about the ups and downs of parenting. This class was just before lunch and we had like an hour left. Fang and I met up with Iggy at lunch and found somewhere to eat.

"Have fun in class Ig?" I asked as we sat down.

He didn't answer me, I guess when you blind and don't know the world around you as well as you used to you tend not to care or to obese about it a little too much. We ate our lunch in peace and it felt slightly weird that Iggy and Fang weren't talking to each other or me for that matter. _Do I really want to go to class or just ditch it and go home _I thought to myself. I tried to eat something at lunch but if I did my stomach would bring it back up and I didn't want that at school.

"I'm going home after lunch," I announced, so only Fang and Iggy could hear me.

"All in favour of ditching hands in," seconded Fang. I take it they felt the same way about going home.

"I'll go sign us out then, shall I?" asked Iggy.

I nodded and got up from the table, only having to sit back down because my stomach was miles behind the rest of my body. Fang looked at me like 'what's with you today'. This time Fang had to help me up. Once I was up I was good but I didn't want to have to sit back down again.

The office ladies bought the excuse that I had a doctor's appointment, Fang did feel well after Biology and Iggy was checking on his sister. We went out in to the car park and piled in the car and fang drove us home. We were about five miles from school, when I had a sudden urge to throw up.

"Fang stop," I said sitting up straighter.

He looked at me weird and almost laughed too, but when my hand flew up to my mouth he didn't hesitate and pulled over in the first available point. I literally jumped out of the car and started to throw up Fang and Iggy got out to check if I was ok. Fang came to my side to hold my hair back and he rubbed my back.

After about five minutes or so I had stopped throwing up and both Iggy and Fang had decided to take me to see mum. And there was no point to a protest because it was either I go to her or Fang would call her and make mum come to me.

"Fine, Iggy take the front seat I wanna lay down I'm still not feeling too hot," I caved.

Iggy didn't argue with me and hopped in the front seat and fang in the driver's seat. I layer on the back seat with the a seat beat over my shoulders. every bump and pot hole fang drove over on the way to mum's house felt like hell every so often fang or Iggy would turn around and ask me 'how you doing Max' and my answer would always be the same 'it like hell back here'.

Finally we got to mum's place and it was a good thing she was home. Fang stopped in the driveway and got out, he walked around to my door Iggy followed him. He opened the door and got me to sit up against my will.

"Max, do you want me to carry you?" asked Fang

"I can walk," I replied.

He helped me out of the car and we walked to the front door. Iggy knocked on the door and Ella came running.

"Max, what are you doing here?" she squealed and attempted to hug me.

"Ella that not the best idea right now, Max isn't feeling well," interrupted Fang.

Her face said it all and she let us in. Fang took me to sit on the couch and Ella went to get a sick bucket for me just incise.

"Max, Honey what's wrong?" asked my mother with the utmost concern for me and my well being.

FANG'S POV

I watched as Max hung her head over the bucket, knowing there was nothing I could do to make her better or the pain of throwing up nothing go away was the worst feeling I have ever felt. I was really worried about Max right now. But I had to let Dr. M do her thing right now for Max.

"Max have you been sick before this?" she asked.

Max nodded but couldn't speak because of the fear she would puke again. She told Max to lay down with her head on my thigh. I stroked her hair while I watched Dr. M run her hands all over Max to maybe shed some light on what's wrong with her. Max flinched a bit when she pressed on her stomach and that trigged something in my head too, and lead her mum to ask more questions.

"Have you started your period?" she asked.

"No." lifting her head up a bit.

"Was your period late last month?" enquired Max's mother.

Max couldn't say anything at that point in time because she was throwing up again. I kept her hair out of the vomit and Ella held the bucket for her, it was horrible to see Max like this. She was invincible Max scared of nothing and feared by all erasers but now she had her head in a bucket and in pain. And the other thing that gave it away was the tears falling down her face. Max never cried or wept in pain or if she was just emotional about something or just plain upset.

She managed to shake her head to the questions asked. The questions Dr. M was asking Max made me uncomfortable and I'm guessing Ig felt the same way. This was girl territory and I didn't need to know about it just yet. And here we go again Max was puking, but she had nothing to bring up and you could see how much it hurt her.

I had never seen someone throw up that much and it's only twelve. And Dr.M was still asking Max questions trying to determined the cause of what was making her sick, we all wanted to know what it was.

"Ella and Iggy would you mind leave us for a while, I need to talk to Max and Fang along please," that was unexpected. What on earth could she want to talk to me about? Then it hit me. I knew exactly what she was going to ask and there was no way out of it for me.

"Max and Fang are you sexually active and I want the truth?" she asked with her serious face on.

I didn't want to answer the question but I had to if it would help Max. "Yes."

And Max nodded to. Right before she threw up again. Our answers leading her to the fact we were together. And that wasn't the case.

"How many partners have you had Max? I need to know."

"Just Fang," Max answered; it was the most she had said since we got here.

"I think I know what's wrong with Max, but I have to do a few tests to be sure," replied Dr M

MAX'S POV

"Please no hospitals." I complained. That was the last place I wanted to go why mum can't just take me to her clinic and do the so called 'tests' there.

"Sorry, honey but you have to go to the hospital they will take care of you," said mum.

I wasn't throwing up and I didn't feel so bad either. I know the staff there would freak out when they saw my wings and really didn't want to go, it reminded me too much of the school and I didn't want to be stuck in bed again. Mum left the room to get her doctor stuff or the phone I wasn't sure.

"What about the kids, they'll be getting off school soon and they won't know where we are?" I said to Fang. He hushed me, implying he had dealt with it. I saw mum come back in the room with a bag.

"Max I'm taking you to the clinic for a proper examination to find out if my theory is correct," said Dr M getting her car keys. "Fang, Iggy took your truck and Ella is driving, they're are picking up the rest of the flock, you and Max are coming with me to the clinic."

We didn't argue, that would only make things worse for me and mum would win in the end so there was no point to even trying.

We got in the car, fang in the front and me Laing on the back seat like in Fang's truck. I heard the engine chug over and the wave of nausea came back and it felt horrible. Mum pulled out of the drive way and to the street out the front of the house.

Mum's clinic was a five minute drive from the house. She had closed it for the afternoon because of us - having winged humans in the clinic would be bad business for her. Fang carried me to the exam room and place me on a cold metal table. At this point I was freaking out, it was like were back at 'the school' and being experiment on some more. Mum touched my shoulder lightly to reassure me that I was in safe hands, at first it freaked me out even more and then I calmed down a little, but that didn't last long.

Mum had a full kit of weird things I had never seen before. I could see the unease on Fangs face and I'm sure he could see it on my face, bad there would be no point arguing with mum I would' want the fight anyway. I saw mum draw up stuff in something. That I realised what it was, a needle.

"Tis a sedative help you relax," said mum walking towards me with it. I hated needles ever since 'the school' where we were poked and probed with sharp objects.

I felt it pierce my skin, I flinched but it didn't last. It took effect almost instantly I felt so much calmer now and didn't really care what mum did to me. Next thing I see is some kind of jelly stuff being squeezed onto my stomach but higher up than normal like under my rib cage.

"I'm checking everything, Max and this is part of it," explained mum. I knew she knew what was wrong with me and I wanted to know too. But trying to get the answer out of her now would be like trying to make a stone bleed. It wasn't going to happen so I just layer there and let her do her thing.

Fang held my hand while we were in mum's clinic not that I minded, it was kind of nice and reminded me of that night.

_Flashback _

_I was in my room getting ready for a shower, I didn't hear the door open and the next thing I know Fang's sitting on my bed with a cheesy grin on his face. _

_"Do you mind I'm going to have a shower?" I complained. _

_He didn't answer and I walked into the shower and shut the door. I turned on the water before getting undressed. I stepped in to a nice hot shower; this was the van I thought as the water ran through my hair and down my neck. I didn't even hear when Fang decided he would crash my shower. _

_"God you look hot naked," he said and that was enough to snap me out of my Trans state. I was about to scowled him but I didn't. I knew what he wanted from me but did I really want the same thing? My head was saying no turn around and yell at him, but my heart was telling me to go for it. _

_"So you think I'm hot naked than," I retorted back. _

_I could see this was turning him on. I shut the water off and got out of the shower and got changed into my pyjamas. I walked back into my room with Fang right behind me. He proceed to having his way tonight and I felt ready to take the ride with him. I layer on the bed and he on top kissing me, I didn't fight it I kissed back. He bit at my bottom lip I knew what he wanted and I allowed it. I broke the kiss so he could kept me shirt off and the same for Fang. His hands started to explore my body. It was like nothing I had ever felt before and I felt right here with Fang. _

_His hand started to slip down lower in to my pants; he was just begging me to get into them. I wasn't about to stop him and I followed his example and went for his pants too. He rubbed his handball over my privet area, it was unbelievable nothing in this world had ever felt this good, not even when we defeated ITEX and 'the school'. And got the vaccines to stop us expiring. _

_I could feel myself being drawn in to him and I wanted to go all the way with and I knew he did too. _

_"Max is this what you want if it's not I can stop," he asked me. He was being so nice about all this and I nodded it's what I wanted was absolutely sure of it too. _

_I felt him touch me more and more in that area and I liked it, then I felt him inside me, at first is hurt a little and he was gentle with me always asking and making sure I was ok and it's what I wanted. He trusted harder and deeper into me and it hurt more and more and then the pain went away and it was pure pleasure I moaned his name a few times and he did the same with me._

_End flashback _

Mum was still rubbing stuff on me and prodding me with thing, but I didn't care she need to know what was wrong with me. She scanned my stomach and gasped at what she saw on the screen.

"What is it?" we both said at the same time.

"Sweetie your pregnant," she said blankly.

I sat up sharply, I was pregnant and Fang was to be a dad I didn't expect that. I mean the younger members of the flock wouldn't understand things like this yet and because of the baby my body's changing and hormones are going crazy. I was sixteen and have a baby, that's not fair.

"Fang go get Iggy We need to talk about this and other matters to concerning the younger members of the flock," I said.

Fang walked across the hall to Piggy's room, I could hear him telling him I wanted to talk to him. They both walked in and found me curled up in the fatal position with a hand clutching my stomach.

"Max what is it?" Iggy asked.

"two thing first, we need to give the younger members of the flock the talk and second I'm Pre...," I didn't need to finish the word he knew what I was trying to say and he walked over and wrapped his arms around my shoulders trying to comfort me. It wasn't working. I was expecting Iggy to be making jokes about this but he didn't.

"When were you planning on telling the rest of the flock?" Iggy asked.

"Asp, are the kids going to understand what's happen with me being pregnant tend stuff?" I asked.

"Shall I go get the kids?" asked Iggy.

"Maybe we should get mum here to when we tell them she could field all those questions," I suggested.

"That's a good idea," said Fang.

Iggy left our room and went back to whatever he was doing before I wanted to talk to him. I curled back up on my bed, Fang sat on the bed next to me I layer my head on his thigh and he stroked my hair. I knew he wouldn't leave me he loved me too much to hurt me that bad and I was carrying his child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 this isn't happening**

"Mum, can you and Ella come stay with us for awhile at least, and I want you there when I tell the flock, I don't think I could answer all their questions?" I asked mum over the phone.

"All you had to do was say the word Max, when do you want us there? As for the second request, I'm a vet honey and don't know a lot about human pregnancy but I'll see what I can do ok," she replied.

"Thanks mum, you and Ell can come over whenever you're ready" I hung up the phone.

I went back to my room and got changed into my pyjamas and got straight into bed. Fang came in and curled up next to me.

I got up the next morning feel like crap and I didn't sleep well that night either, tossed and turned all night and Fang was being a blanket hog and I got cold quickly too. I walked out to the kitchen, Iggy had been cooking and it smelled great but if I ate it I would throw it back up. I sat down at the table with everyone. I asked Iggy to pour me a glass of orange juice, I picked up the cup and took a sip it tasted really good, but made me feel really sick too. And not throw up sick. I asked for toast, I read somewhere that it helps with the morning sickness. Fang had been researching about teen pregnancy and how to deal with it, including when the first ultrasound and doctors vast it should be. He wanted to help with this as much as possible, it was good to see him getting so involved with this and I think I'm only about a month along.

"Alright guys, my mum and Ella are coming to stay with us for awhile," I announced to the flock.

"Where are they going to sleep?" asked Nudge.

"Ella's camping with the girls and mum's taking Fang's bed and he's sharing with me," I explained

They were happy to hear that mum and Ella were coming, but I was quite surprised Nudge hadn't asked why she was coming and how long she was staying for. They were coming over sometime this morning I didn't know when and I wasn't going to school at all today but Angel, Nudge and Gazzy had to go to school and I let Iggy choose if he went or not and Fang refused to leave me in my fragile state.

"Come on guys you'll be late for school!" I yelled

Nudge and Angel raced down the stairs and waited for me at the front door and Gazzy slowly followed them down. I took them out to the car and drove them to school.

We got there about five minutes before the bell when Nudge wasn't happy about that but she understood that we were running late this morning and they slept in too.

"Have a good day at school I don't know whose picking you up!" I called to them as they ran off to find their friends before class went in.

I walked back I got back in the car, turned the key and drove in the direction of home. _I hope mum and Ella hadn't arrived while I was dropping the kids off_ I thought to myself coming down the main street. I turned into our street and saw mum's car parked in the driveway. Damn. I wished they could have arrived after I was there. I pulled up in the drive way and cut the engingeand got out.

"Max your back," said Fang as I walked in the door.

"I only dropped the kids off at school and they were nearly late," I replied.

Mum and Ella walked up behind me and Ella hugged me, I turned and hugged her back. Mum hugged me too and kissed my forehead to. It had been a while since I had seen them both, Ella had gotten taller and her hair was longer too. Mum didn't change much. It looked like Fang had shown them were they were staying and taken their bags to.

"I take it you have been shown where your staying."

They both nodded. "When do you want to tell the rest flock?" asked mum. I knew she would bring it up and it didn't catch me off guard.

"Maybe tonight after dinner," I answered

"And what about getting the hospital involved or not? Because I know you didn't want the hospital involved at all," said mum

"I don't know do you thinks it a good idea?" I turned the question back on mum, I know what I thought about getting the hospital involved and Fang agreed with me, but I wanted to hear what mum though about it.

"Its your choice, I can't really answer that for you," she replied.

Wasn't expecting that. I suppose we have to, like mum said she didn't know how to deliver a human child and neither did I. I didn't have any idea what to do with staying health in my pregnancy or what to do about labour pains (when that happens) or if the baby had wings and if I would have to have a C-section because it did have wings. I didn't even know what a C-section was and I don't think I really want to know right now, just the word scared me. _Maybe I should ask what a C-section I is_ thought to myself. Well mums a vet she would know I hope.

"Mum, what's a C-section?" I asked sounding very unsure if I wanted the answer.

"A C-section or a Cease ran as its more commonly known as, is if the baby is too big for a natural birth they have to cut into the womb and get the baby out that way. Or if the baby and mother go into distressed then is called an emergency C-section," mum explained.

Yep defiantly didn't want to know what it was. And Fang looked rather scared of that definition to. "Is that likely to happen if the baby has wings?" I had to ask the question.

"Maybe do you know if the baby has wings or not?" she asked

We shock our heads. Maybe we should go for an ultrasound soon to find out.

"Fang ring the hospital and arrange for our first ultrasound as soon as they can fit us in please," I commanded

He got the phone and rang the hospital and book the ultrasound for tomorrow morning at half-past ten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 there's a first time for everything including going to a hospital**

Fang had the scan book and now there was no chickening out of it or calling to cancel it either. Mum said she drop the kids off at school and then met us at the hospital with plenty of time to spare, Iggy was staying home today, he reason behind it was 'this was our experience and didn't want to intrude' even thought we said it was fine if he came with us. I was nervous and there was only two and a half hours till we got to see our unborn child. Now I had to keep drinking water because the nurse told Fang over the phone I need a full bladder for the ultrasound, which I thought was kind of stupid, but I'm doing it anyway.

'Iggy would be alright with Ella at home' I kept saying in my head, we were on our way to meet mum at the hospital, hopefully she has checked us in and filled out the paper work for me, but I doubt it. Fang pulled up in the hospital car park. Now I was really scared I didn't get out of the car until Fang came around and opened my door.

"What names did you put it under?" I asked trying to put my never to rest.

"Max Ride like always," he replied.

Didn't help one little bit. I want to just curl up and make this all go away but that wasn't about to happen now was its? Fang took my hand and we walked inside.

It smelled like the school and I didn't like it one bit. We walked up to the front desk, one was on the phone and another was busying herself with files or meds I couldn't really see.

"Hi how can I help you," one of the nurses said. At this point mum had joined us at the desk. She could see how nervous I was about this, mum put her arm around me to try and help the never.

"Had an appointment for Max Ride for my first ultrasound." Said Fang, I was in no shape to talk to the nurse.

"Yep here we go, you'll need to fill out this for me and bring it back before the appointment, and answer as truthfully as you can we need to know about everything." She explained.

I took the paperwork and went to sit down. I started to read it, and fill it in at the same time. This was like something normal school had us fill out before we enrolled there. But these forms required more detail of the personal kind. It took like a few minutes to fill the whole thing out. I took it back up to the desk and I was called to go in for the scan.

The nurse had me laying on my back on a bed; Fang was on my left up near my head and mum on my right near my feet. There was just us in the room at the moment. I was worried about this, there were two reaction I was gunning for from the nurse: (a) "OMG you have wings" or (b) "you have a healthy baby" and no wings. Me personally was going for option one.

"Hi you must be Max, I'm Sammy and I'm doing your ultrasound today, "she said.

_NO freaking dah , how stupid do you think I am of course you're doing the ultrasound _I thought when she said that.

before I was told to do anything she turned on the machine and checked if it was working, while Sammy was doing that I really need to use the bathroom and had to since we got here it was very uncomfortable.

"Ok, Max lift your shirt, this is going to feel cool to your skin," she instructed.

I pulled my shirt up like she had asked, and the gel stuff she squeezed on to my belly was cool. I watched as Sammy took something from a cart next to the bed I was laying on and started to move it over my stomach.

"There you can see the head and there's the spine," she pointed to the screen.

I couldn't say anything; this was our baby growing inside me. I looked over at fang he was speechless to. Mum was crying about this.

"And there are the wings?" she questioned.

Well that not what I thought she would react that way. So our baby had wings that might be a good thing. I just wanted to know if it was health or not.

"It a healthy baby bit small for eight weeks along but health none the less. Do you want to hear the heart beat?" she asked.

We nodded. Sammy hit a button on the machine and we heard the sound of our baby's heart beating it was health and had wings that all I needed to know.

"Can we get a video or DVD made up of the ultra sound please?" Fang asked.

She nodded cleaning off the thing she scanned my belly with and she gave me tissues' to wipe the gel off my stomach. And I now know for sure how far I was along and I really didn't think I was two month pregnant already. Well it was a while ago we sleep together so it does make sense in away.

"Here you go," Sammy handed me the disc of the ultrasound.

I nodded my thanks and we left. I really needed to find a toilet otherwise I would wet my pants.

"I need a bathroom break before we leave." I said, "Fang you don't have to wait I'll go with mum I'm sure she wants to talk to me alone."

I found the bathroom and it fell really good to have an empty bladder after that scan. Walked out and found mum we walked out into the parking lot and over to the car.

"How was that, Max?" mum asked while we were coming down the main street.

"That was awesome, the baby's health, has wings, I'm eight weeks along and the flock finds out tonight." I replied.

We were almost home and I couldn't get the smile off my face after the ultrasound and the kids were still at school, and I bet Fang has told Iggy and Ella already and they probably come running up when I walk in the door.

We pulled up in the driveway, mum killed the engine. I grabbed the DVD of the ultrasound and got out of the car and went inside. I was right Ella and Iggy did come running up to me.

"Max how was it Fang wouldn't tell us anything about it," complained Ella

"I'll show you if you want?" I asked her. She nodded, I took them into the lounge room and put the DVD in and turned the TV on. It started up and Ella was trying to find where the baby was.

"Ell, there's its head, spine and the darken area around there is the baby's wings," I pointed to screen.

"So how far along are you?' asked Iggy.

"About eight weeks, and they said I should go to a doctor or something for a general check up," I replied.

"Mum are there any doctors around here that wont freak out when they find out I have wings?" I asked.

"I'll see what I can do about that honey, "said mum.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Telling the Flock.**

Mum cooked dinner to give Iggy a break. I'd forgotten how good mum's cooking was, but it wasn't going to help with telling the flock about me being eight weeks pregnant now was it? They had to know and I was going to tell them tonight after dinner when they're more settled and less likely to do anything spontaneous. We were all still sitting at the table finishing off dinner, Fang and Iggy were clearing the table and the girls had gone to clean up the plates, cups and the cutlery.

"guys when you're done go clean yourselves up, get ready for bed and meet back in the lounge room please," I said getting up from the table.

I when to mine and Fang's room to get clothes for a shower. I locked the door to the bathroom. I turned the water on and got in. I tried to relax and forget what I was about to tell the flock. _I hope the TV isn't still set for the DVD player, Shit the ultrasound disc is still in there_ I thought. Next thing I hear was Nudge yelling at something on the TV. I quickly shut the water off, dried off and got into my playas.

"What is that?" asked Nudge pointing to the TV.

Oh no, the ultrasound disc. I didn't say anything at first and Fang didn't even notice that it was still in the player.

"It looks like a head, "said Angel. Maybe they will get it and I won't have to tell them what it is.

"I know what it is,"Gazzy piped up. "Its another bird baby."

"I take it you guys have found the disc of my Ultrasound," I said. The kids heads all turned to face me. Great now I had to tell them. "I'm eight weeks pregnant."

I waited for questions and for the first time in my life Nudge wasn't talking and Angel wasn't in my head. Fang joined me in the lounge room I looked up at him he was shocked too that the kids weren't saying anything.

"Someone say something please?" I asked, this scared me them not saying anything.

Fang put his arm around my shoulder sensing my distress about the current situation. This was very scary I didn't know what to say or do.

"YAY Max is having a baby, is it a boy or a girl? What are you going to call it? can we go shopping?" said Nudge out of the blue- well more like screaming and the rest of the flock came up and hugged me all at once.

I didn't awser her first lot of questions. They all came racing over to hug me and rub my belly. Gazzy and Nudge hugged me at the same time and they kind of squished me, "Hey, Careful baby here." Everyone laughed, I felt so much lighter now they all knew I didn't have to lie to them anymore and they could help. But I'm surprised they didn't have questions about me being pregnant, or even a 'how did that happen' maybe I was just paranoid about it and it wouldn't happen. Maybe Nudge and Angel will come ask me after or at a later date.

I went into the kitchen to get something to drink, I didn't notice Nudge who came in after me. I poured some water into a glass and Nudge startled me.

"Sorry Max, I didn't mean to scare you," she apologised. "But I wanted ask you something."

Here we go I knew Nudge would be the first to crack and come and ask about the pregnancy or other girl issues. "What is it sweetie?"

"So, now you're pregnant, do you still get your period?" she asked.

To be honest I didn't actually know either, "I don't think so Nudge, but let's go ask mum." I managed to get mum on her own so Nudge could ask her question. and I was right. she also had lots of other questions too.

"yuck, that going to happen to me soon," said Nudge when mum told her she would get her period soon to. well at least she has been warned unlike when I had my first period, I thought I was dying because I was bleeding I think it was in health class the first time we had to go to school and I was put in the girls class and we had a dissections about girl issues growing up and I didn't freak out so much when I got them for the second time.

"Yeah it happened to me at your age but I hadn't had any info about them at all and I really freaked out I wouldn't let anyone near me," I clarified.

This was good a girls bonding session in mine and Fangs room the only girls missing were angel and Ella. Nudge got all her questions answered and I got more information about being pregnant and how to deal with it.

the morning started with my usual routine of throwing up and then brushing my teeth and then eating breakfast. I actually had to go to school today and I was not looking forward to it at all. mum made us lunches. healthy ones at that and extra health for me and she had also got me on to a multi-victim to help with the baby's growth and development.

Right now we were running right on time and everyone was nearly ready and lunches made and packed. I still need to find a top that didn't hug my belly at all I didn't want to draw attention to the fact I was pregnant not that I was showing that bad. Oh great I had CAFS first today and we got to learn more about parenting and were problem getting assignments to soon. maybe in like seven months Fang and I instead of taking care of a doll could use our baby everyone would be so jealous.

we were sitting through CAFS and it was horrible, I had no idea what the teacher saying. I looked up at the clock and I could feel that I was hungry or had a craving for chocolate.

"Miss Ride would you care to join me out the front please?" asked the teacher.

I got up out of my seat and walked to the front and stood there waiting for my next instruction for the teacher.

"Miss Ride, what do you think is the best method of parenting for young children from the ages of early childedhood to five years?"

"I say have bounders and enforce them from an early age, When they get older using thing like the time out and the naughty Conner work really well but don't hit because they learn to see that as what they should to others when they behave badly." Wow I did know what I was talking about in this class and everyone seemed to be impressed by my answer. I went back to my seat and Fang whispered to me I would make a great mother. I had never really thought about that before. I know I can take care of kids I took care of the flock while we were on the run for fourteen years give or take a year.

"Do you really think so?" I asked back.

He kissed me on the head, That as good as an hawser for me. there was about ten minutes left in the lesson but that was enough for the teacher to hand out our major assignments for the year.

"this the first year it has been student choice and you can work in pairs of your choice," said the teacher. Inside I was jump for joy and I would be working with Fang for this and we both know what we were doing well at least I think we both know what we're doing for this anyway.

"What are we doing for our major in CAFS?" I asked him.

"We should ask the teacher is we could do a documentary of your journey through pregnancy and some of motherhood," said Fang. That not a bad idea, and I still had to tell the school of that. But the teachers should go for it.

"Why don't we go ask now?" I asked him. we walked back towards our CAFS classroom.

we reached the room and our teacher was still there cleaning up the desk, Fang knocked on the door to announce us so we didn't startle him.

"What can I do for you Max and Nick?" he asked.

"Its about our major work sir, we were wonder if we could follow someone thought their journey of pregnancy and early motherhood and make it into a documentary?" I asked.

I saw a glint in his eye, like to say that is a brillante idea and I just hope we can do it.

"That is the most origan idea I have ever heard for this and of course you can, but who would you use as the test subject?" he asked.

"We would use Max and I would narrate the documentary," said Fang.

"And before you ask the question I am pregnant, just haven't told the school and Nick is the father," I cleared up

Our teacher didn't answer I think we freaked him out a bit, but he did give us the ok to do the documentary and now we had to borrow a video camera from the film cub for it. and there was no problems there Iggy had friends in there so he would get us one unless mum had one we could borrow.

It was lunch, we sat at our usual table to the far left of the cafeteria. I wasn't in the mood to deal with school again maybe I should skip school again and call mum to come get me? but if I left Iggy and Fang would follows I didn't leave for that reason. How fun health class with Miss Outran, it would kill me and ten bucks says my CAFS teacher had told the other teachers that I was pregnant. And then the girls class would be condemn to another one of her 'Don't have unprotected sex you will get pregnant' lectures. the guys had health to but they were in the guy's class together.

"Max, what is it? you've been quiet all lunch?" asked Iggy

"Its nothing Ig, just snickering how much I hate health class with my teacher and my CAFS teacher knows about me being pregnant," I answered. "we had to ask about something for our major and so I had to tell him I was pregnant so he would let us do what we wanted for our major in Cabstand I think he has already told the our teachers about it."

"So do you want to go to health class or call mum to come and get you?"asked Fang.

"don't really want to go to class we'll all get the 'sex lecture' and that would be directed at me and that unwanted stress, so I'm wanna call mum." I said. Fang gave me the phone we had been given by mum last night and I dialled her number the was put on speed dial for this very reason.

"Mum can you come get me, school is stressing me out too much I wanna come home," I said. Her response to that was what I had hoped for. She would come and get me, Fang and Iggy had the choice to come or stay at school.

I hung up the phone and walked out to the car park where mum would pick me up. I signed out of the office and waited for mum, she was there within five minutes of me signing out. I got in the car and shut the door after me.

"Too much for you honey, what happened?" she asked.

"My CAFS teacher knows," That was all I had to say and she got the picture. "And he would have told my other teachers and I had health class after lunch and we would have got one of those 'don't have unprotected sex or you'll get pregnant' and that would be directed at me, its all unwanted streets I don't need."

we spent the rest of the car ride home in spinet, I clutched my stomached I knew the baby wasn't developed enough to move or anything but I knew it was there growing inside me. now I had to find a doctor that wouldn't freak out about my wings.

"Max, I think I have found you a doctor," said mum out of now where.

"Dose he know I have wings?" was my response.

"Yes and doesn't care, all he wants is to make sure the baby's healthy." said mum.

"really who is it?" I asked.

"Dr. Bella Hudsens, you have an appointment with her tomorrow," replied mum

we pulled into the driveway, mum killed the engine and we got out of the car. Inside mum made me a nice healthy salad of lettuce, tomato, cucumber, cheese and chicken. it was really good to. And mum said as I got later into my pregnancy I would need to eat more than I usually would.

The kids would be getting off school soon and they would be asking why I was home. before I got pregnant they would go to afterschool care because Iggy, Fang and I didn't get off school until four o'clock. I layer on the couch and turned on the TV and flick through the channels, there was nothing good on and I had to settled for a mid-day movie on. it wasn't so bad I guess but I wasn't awake to see the ending of it.

I woke up to the sound of a slamming door and Nudge in my face, than screaming 'She's awake'. What nice way to wake up.

"Yes I'm awake Nudge what do you want?" I asked her feeling rather annoyed, I was enjoying that sleep and they all woke me up.

"Can we go shopping tomorrow?" she asked.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, maybe after that." I answered, "Fang are you coming to that or is it just me and mum?"

"If you want me there I'll come," he replied.

"That settled than, Iggy will watch the kids and Ella, me, mum and Fang are going to meet this doctor and after that we're all going shopping." I concluded.

"Why do I have to watch the rest of the flock?" complained Iggy.

we all laughed, he put up the same argument every time and he always came out on the losing end of two. I got up off the couch and let the kids watch there shows, I was still a bit tired and went up to my room for a lay down. Fang followed me of course, now days where ever I went he came with me. it was a bit annoying sometimes but he just wanted to be sure I was ok.

"Max are you ok?" he asked in the doorway of our room.

"Just tried, Nudge woke me up from a really good sleep," I complained. I curled up on the bed with my head on the pillow trying to fall asleep again, but nothing.

Fang came in a sat next to me. It sucked being pregnant; I was always tired, moodier than usual and I was crying at really sappy things or for no apparent reason. And this is all happening faster than a normal human pregnancy, maybe because of the bird DNA I have in me its making the pregnancy either difficult or it makes everything happen earlier. Which sucked on my part and also having bird DNA in me could lead to a shorten gestation period and possibly a tougher natural birth because of the wings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 School and Major works **

(six month later)

I had made it to seven months pregnant and our CAFS assignment has everything from the morning sickness phase at two months to the mood swings stage at five months and they still haven't passed yet. Fang is the only person I haven't yelled at, but everyone else is a different story like yesterday I when off my head at Iggy for putting the wrong spread on my toast and Nudge got a tasted of my wrath for doing absolutely nothing.

Mum and Ella are still staying with us, mainly because I need mum here to help me with stuff related to the baby, like the cot, formulary (maybe not in the first few months), clothes, blankets, toys, bottles and serrulation stuff and the most important thing a name. my baby still didn't have a name, Fang and I had been throwing names around like for a boy Ryan or Jordan and for a girl Rachael or Caitlyn. We had to talk to the flock about naming the baby and I wanted to see what kind of names the other came up with it.

"Flock meeting now!" I called. everyone gathered in the lounge room and took a seat in a sort of circle.

"We want to know what ideas you have for baby names, for far we have for a girl Caitlyn or Rachael and for a boy Ryan or Jordan," said Fang.

The flock started to think for a bit before the they started firing names at us, even mum and Ella joined this discussion.

"Max what about Crystal or bambi or Amy?" suggested Nudge and Angel.

"How about Declan or Abby or Scott or Tyler or Loki?" asked Iggy.

I liked the sound Abby and Declan and I didn't like Nudge's idea to called our baby Amy, I really hate that name and would never ever use that name. I think Fang agreed with me on that now we had a lot of room to play within the names department. Now for a cot. I knew what I want to the cot be but would Fang agree with me or would he have his own idea. All I wanted for the cot was to be sturdy and made out of timber and to have an adjustable frame and for the slats on the side not to be spaced too far apart.

"Fang, what about a cot?" I asked.

"A cot, I've been thinking about this and I don't know what you want for it but I know it has to have an adjustable frame and very sturdy and it has to be timber," he replied.

"I was thinking the same thing, when do you want to go shopping for one?" I asked.

"When ever you want." He replied.

Now to try and work cot shopping into my she dual between video diary for CAFS and the documentary stuff and writing the report, school, yes imp still at school and I'm used as an example in health class and in CAFS, which in that class isn't so bad. The other teachers and students just stare or point and talk. I had to get a job to support myself, the flock and with a new baby on the way it was getting harder. Right now I was on paid leave because I can't work at seven months pregnant.

And waking up every morning knowing I had to go to school was the worse and I never stayed that long anyway. They are letting me do half days and I was allowed to leave at lunch, except when the CAFS draft is due and that in two days. I was getting the report finished and that is what we were handing in, the portfolio we would both have to do, because that need photos of the baby from the ultrasounds, photos of me through the gestation, more photos of Fang and I together bonding with the baby and creative words and phrases about the experiences and the journey. We were planning on doing that on a weekend and after we had all the supplies for it.

"Well, its coming up to thirty weeks and those weeks have had their ups and downs, like yesterday I yelled at Ella for hogging the bathroom and I was crying because Nick said we had run out of strawberry jam. and the cravings are out of control, Like last night I wanted Ice-cream and tomato sauce with chocolate syrup. And Nick Its still staying with me even thought imp the size of a bloated cow, he keeps telling me that I'm still beautiful to him." I got up and turned the camera off that was the fasts video diary I've done in this assignment. I had Fang start on the portfolio design and our draft report was finished and ready to hand in on Tuesday.

"Looking good, want some help?" I asked. Sitting down on the bean bag in front of him.

"here you can start with arranging photos and words and phrases for this thing," he passed over a large bundle of photos and a packet of markers.

I sifted through the bundle and found that just had to go in. It was a photo me and Fang out shopping for baby clothes and mum was there she took the photos before we knew about. and it really does show us bonding with each other and the baby, In the picture I have one hand on his shoulder and the other on the baby and he has on hand around my waist and the other over mine on the baby.

"Remember that day?" I asked.

"how could I forget, defiantly put that in," he replied. he slouched over to help with picking out photos to go in it.

"What about this one it shows me at my best in all this," I joked. this photo was taken as I was going off at nudge and I looked so anger in that picture.

Fang Laughed signalling he agreed with me. He picked up another one of use just hugging on the couch watching a movie, it was a really sweet picture and had to go in it. We had a fairly big pile of photos that were going in the portfolio and that was just of us, me and baby bonding. Now for the ultrasound footage all of which would be photocopied and the copies would go on the folio. Most of the ultrasound photos had been copied by the help of mum and Ella. we had decided to have like a phrase to describe that stage of the pregnancy.

Like at the three month stage I decided to write "Yeah its so much fun being sick every minute of the morning" and now I wrote "wow how times flees and bubs still doesn't have a name". I let Fang write something about each stage of the pregnancy to and it would give both sides rather than just the one side to the story. on the very first ultrasound photo Fang wrote "This should be the greatest discovery of a man's life, but it my case it was the scarcest thing ever" and at the ultrasound for three month he wrote "its really hard seeing your girlfriend Throwing up every minute of the morning and knowing there's nothing you can do to make the pain go away" it was nice to read that Fang actually wanted to be involved in this from the being and not leaving.

"Hey, you're hurting mummy," I said as I felt the baby kick.

"Let me feel," said Fang southing over closer. I took his hand and placed it on my swollen belly where I had felt the baby move.

I saw his face lit up as the baby kicked his hand, He wanted to call the rest of the flock in but then soon realised they were out with my mum.

"Can you feel it?" I asked him "Its our little buttercup."

he nodded in agreement. "Only ten weeks to go Max, are you ready to be a mum I know I'm ready to be a dad," he mused.

"I don't know My head is saying no but my gut and heart are saying yes you are and should go for gold," I replied a bit unsure of what I should say. "but I know I can do it with your help of course, its possible we can raise a child on our own and with input from the flock."

he laughed, than rub my belly before hugging me and kissing my forehead, we sat there working on the portfolio and adding more words and phrases to it. It was like old times before we got together and it was just fun. it was about four o'clock before we have got about half way through the portfolio. the rest of the flock would be home soon, so we had to move our hard work for today out of the living room otherwise it would get wrecked.

"Hey Max, Fang were home!" Called mum being followed by a pack of very worsen out bird kids.

"Wow what did you do to make them this tired?" I asked.

"I took them to a zoo and then to the shopping centre and then to the arcade and to the movies," she confirmed.

"They're never that tried when we take them to the park," I complained.

"hey what about Lindsay for a girl?" I asked Fang.

He locked up and nodded at the name, I couldn't tell if he liked the idea or not. Mum looked like she liked the name, I liked the name and she had a nickname that wasn't that bad either so I don't see what's not to like about the name.

"I don't mind that actually, it's something bubs can live with and it has a nickname." he said.

"So its in the maybe pile along with Abby as another girls name and Declan for a boy, and we need more boy names," I concluded.

I looked up to see all the flock just crush on the lounge room floor, Ella at least dragged herself up to her room before crushing. the job of putting them in their beds was now left to Mum and Fang because I couldn't lift any of them. I knew we would have to walk Iggy, neither mum nor Fang could carry him up the stairs, so it was my job to get him up and to his bed.

"Ig," I tapped his shoulder lightly with my foot, nothing he wouldn't wake with that so I restarted to pouring water over his face.

"sorry, Ig it was the only way I could get you up without getting on the floor." I explained

He got up of the floor and walked towards the steps and to his room, I followed to make sure he got there safely we didn't need him getting hurt while I was without other assistance. He got to his room and just crashed on the bed. I pulled a blanket over him and quietly walked out, Fang and mum were carrying Nudge and Angel to their rooms and Gazzy was still asleep on the lounge room floor.

"Did Iggy get up to his bed safely?" Fang asked

We put the flock to bed and sat up in the lounge room watching _'Juno' _ Fang thought it might be a good idea to watch it because its mainly about teen pregnancy. I thought it was quite amusing when he said we should watch it. we were cuddled up on the lounge watching the movie when I heard someone getting up or moving around upstairs, then Nudge ran to us blabbering on about something we didn't understand.

"Nudge slow down we can't understand you," I said.

"Max, I need to talk to you now," she said in a shaky voice.

I got up and followed her to the bathroom and shut the door after me. Nudge looked like she was about the confess to murder or something, I hope she hasn't committed murder.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked her before I got gibberish again.

She picked up her pyjama pants and I saw the blood stain on them, I knew what she wanted to tell me now.

"Nudge just have a shower and clean yourself up and I'll get you some stuff to stop you bleeding all over your pants and bed sheets again." I left her to clean up. I went into my room and to my girl draw and grabbed a handful of pads and a new pair of pyjama pants for her. I took them back to the Nudge in the bathroom. "Nudge can I come in?" I asked before opening the door.

I walked in and Nudge was in a towel and still drying off. I handed her the pants and clean underwear and the pads to, She looked at the pads and didn't know what to do with them.

"It goes on the inside of your underwear and stops blood getting on your pants and bed sheets," I said.

Nudge got changed and put the pad on like I told her too. we both walked out of the bathroom and she went back to bed. I went back down to Fang and our movie.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Nudge got her first period and needed my help to sort herself out," I answered

"great two women with PMS issues," retorted Fang.

I didn't say anything after that, we went back to watching the movie. we were up to the hospital scene where she was giving birth and I cringed, was that going to happen to me? I asked myself mentally. Fang saw me flinch and he wrapped his arms around me tighter, I felt safe in his arms and it made me relax more.

"Hey I won't let anything happen to you, I care too much about to you." he said

"Awwwwww its nice to know you still love me even thought in the size of a whale," I replied.

"Max your pregnant there's nothing wrong with that and I don't care that your huge I love you for your baby and all."

He really did care about me, like knew he did want to be with me and all that stuff but he really wanted to stay with me regardless to him I was the ultimate thing for him and it was a good feeling to know I meant that much to someone. Our baby started to move after Fang's acknowledgement. and we both felt it, he or she loved us and I think it was what it was saying.

"we still need a name for our little buttercup," Fang reminded me.

"I know what do you like out of the names we've heard so far?" I asked with general curiosity.

"Well like for a girl Abby, Lindsay and Caitlyn and for a boy Declan and Tyler," he replied.

"Good we have common ground in this, I like Caitlyn and Lindsay for a girl and for a boy I like Declan," I said.

we sat there in quiet for a while and we sat there thinking about it, the name was the most important thing to a kid they had to live with it for the rest of their lives and if we screwed up in naming it they would hate us for the rest of its life.

"Well what about for a girl we call her Caitlyn Sarah Ride and for a boy we call him Declan Tyler Ride?" I asked

Fang looked up at me about to say something when mum walked into the room.

"Max, there's cookies out here if you want some, "said mum.

"thanks mum." I called back.

"what about for a girl we call her Kimba?" he asked.

the name was different and cute, I liked it and the kid could live with it. in my head I was all for calling it Kimba if it was a girl and now we need a name for if it was a boy.

"I like it, it's cute and the kid can live with it now to find names to match it, how about Kimmi Kate Ride?" I asked.

"I like it and we have a name for a baby girl, now for a boy what about Oscar Tyler Ride?" asked Fang.

"I don't know about the name Oscar but I like Tyler for a boy let's start there," I suggested.

"Ok what about Tyler Brady Ride?" asked Fang.

"I like it, but can we not set those names in stone right now because they could change in the next ten weeks," I said.

he nodded in agreement, I got up and walked into the kitchen. I wanted cookies and mum had a said there was a fresh batch out there for us.

I grabbed two plates and took my share of the cookies, I put the plate on the table and went to the fridge and got the milk out, and I pour myself a glass.

I woke up this morning feeling like crap. I dragged myself out of bed and down for breakfast. Everything smelled great but I couldn't eat it otherwise it would come back up again so I settled for toast and dry crackers. _I don't really want to stay at school today but I have to our CAFS thing was due today_ I thought to myself

"Fang do you have the draft report for CAFS?" I asked getting up from the table.

he nodded and moved towards his bag to show me. I was scared about going to school I was the size of a whale and we were on teen pregnancies in health class parenting in CAFS and the other kids just stare or talk about me being pregnant.

I went up to get changed out of my pyjamas and into clothes for school. I went with a kind of baggy tank top and a pair of maternity jeans. I got my bag and went down to the car mum was dropping us off today and she would pick us up to.

"Max if you want to come home at any stage of the day just call me and I'll come get you, but go to through sick bay first ok, bye guys have a good day."

And we were on our own at school. I felt Fang wrap one arm around me, to help me feel safer but it wasn't helping. Even the baby could feel how stressed I was at school, it started to kick like crazy. I hated being at school right now all that stress of the other kids pointing and talking about me. and I knew it too. always being used as an example of what happens when you have unprotected sex in health class.

The warning bell sounded and Fang and I walk slowly to CAFS and we wanted to be late to avoid the rush and me getting crushed by the crowd for the baby's sake.

"Nick Adams and Maxine Ride your both Late," scolded the teacher as we walked in.

"Sorry Sir we had to wait till the crowed died down for the baby's sake didn't want to get crushed," I pulled the baby card and it worked every time, I got out of class with it and I always got to leave early to, and I would always make them let Fang go early to.

"Do you have your drafts and some kind of visual predation for us on how your project it going?" asked the teacher.

We nodded and walked up the front to give our report draft.

"Incise you don't know we did our major work on a the journey of pregnancy from eight weeks, and as you all should know we used Max as the test dummy." said Fang to start us off.

"Being sixteen and pregnant isn't easy, and everything changes like the way you see yourself in the mirror, mood swings worse and crying for no reason, but if you have the right network of support people can really help." I continued, "With my mother and Nick both there to help me with the tough decisions makes life a lot easier for me and the baby."

"Max is right it has been really tough on both of us, both emotional and physical for me seeing my girlfriend in that much pain because of morning sickness is just heart ranching, or when she going off her head at you for nothing sometimes made me think why am I still here but it is just hormones. But getting closer to the birth I start to question if imp ready for all this responsibility."

"Sir that all we have right now, and hers our written version to," I said handing the sheets of paper to the teacher.

We took our seats and waited for the next pair to give a draft predation. but it didn't happen. The teacher called us back out the front. this was a surprise ten bucks says we had to give our actual presentation now, because the date its due is the baby's due date and he knew it.

"Today, I'm not giving the class Max and Nick are," he announced.

"WHAT, we can't take the class," I complained.

"Ok, guys today is all about teenage parenting and pregnancy, now as all of you should know by now Max is seven months pregnant. So who has any questions they want answered now the time to ask them," said Fang putting his arm around my waist to ease my stress.

there was silence as the rest of the class thought about what they wanted to ask it wasn't too long before we got questions from the class.

"So did you ever consider the other options of adoption or abortion?" asked one of the girls who sat behind me.

"When I found out I was pregnant, abortion was never an option for me I just couldn't kill a child even if it was still a blob when I knew, adoption I did consider but then figured out I wouldn't be able to or could give the baby up after carrying it for that long. And once I told Nick that just sealed it to keep the baby," I answered trying not to let the stress get to me, I felt like the only thing holding me up was Fang. Maybe I was leaning on him too much but Fang was my rock right now, and I needed him now more than ever.

"Nick, how did you react when Max told you she was preggers?" asked one of the school bullies.

"Ummm I was at first blaming myself for it even when Max said ' it takes two to make a baby' then I was shocked and confused I didn't really know what to do or who I could turn to for help, Max's mum was really big help to me,she was there when I need to talk to someone and this was the one thing Jeff couldn't help me with. She told me that I needed to be strong for Max's sake, and now I'm really looking forward to being a dad," he replied.

"How long have you got till the baby is born and are neverous about the birth at all?" ask one of the girls in the front row.

"There's about eight or nine weeks until the birth. I am a bit neverous about the birth, because I have read that there are many things that could happen to me or the baby or to both."

"Well class dismissed," said Fang as the bell rang.

We survived all their questions and comments our CAFS class had for us. And now I just had to battle health class all by myself. _Maybe I could ask if Fang could join the girl's class so I had someone there to help me out of it_ I thought myself walking to the gym.

"Fnick do you wanna come to health class with me?" I asked Fang as we walked passed my health teacher talking to another teacher.

"Sorry baby girl I have to go to Trig, we have a test." he said.

"Miss Ride could I see you now please?" called my health teacher.

"Yes, Miss." What did she want to talk to me about? maybe because I'm always skipping her class might have something to do with it.

"I have noticed you have been skipping my class Max, why is that?" she asked.

"Because of the topic and I'm the perfect example for it and I don't need that added stress on myself and the baby," I had to be honest with her and I don't care if she yells at me for being honest.

" I see your point, are you coming to class today because I want you to tell about the experience of be a teenager still at school and pregnant to the class and answer questions from the class, can you do that?" she asked.

I nodded. telling my story was the easy part answering the questions was the hard part, I did well in CAFS but I had Fang there to lean on and to help answer them too, but now it was just me.

"Today, Max has agreed to talk to you guys about her experience of being pregnant and still at school," explained the teacher

I took my place in front of the class, I didn't know where to start or what to say to them or what they would think after hearing my story I wish Fang was here. "Umm I hope you all take something from my story even if you don't just know that pregnancy is a big risk with unprotected sex, all it takes it one time and this or worse could happen to you." I contained, "My story starts off in the usual way these kind of stories do, with a heat of the moment kiss turns into so much more than it should have. But afterwards was a different story, I was in shock when I did the pregnancy test and it said I was pregnant. I worried about everything like what would my mum think of me, would my boyfriend leave and what do I do about the baby. Abortion wasn't an option I just couldn't do that to a living thing, adoption I consider but after carrying it for nine month I wouldn't be able to give it up and that left keeping it, I had to tell Nick but I didn't know how before him and his bother Jeff thought something was really wrong with me. But it was too late the morning sickness hit me early so they took me to see my mum and she guessed it straight away and told Nick for me." I was rambling on a bit but they were listen and not judging me because of the baby like they have been.

"At first he blamed himself for it, but I talked him out of that by saying it takes to make a baby. After the initial shock of the news he was going to be a dad and his brother couldn't help him with this, my mum was there for both of us and very supportive about the whole thing." I concluded, "any questions?"

"Are you looking forward to being a parent so young?" asked a girl in the middle row towards the end.

"Yes and no, yes because it's something new and exciting in my life and no because there are still so many thing I want to enjoy before I had kids," I answered.

"How did you deal with all the mood swings and morning sickness?" asked someone in the front row.

"I just let it happen and apologised for yelling at people later and for the morning sickness toast really help it and that's all I ate in the mornings when I did have morning sickness."

Right now I was sitting in mum's car on my way home from school and I didn't feel like crap after it, which was a change for me. After school I always felt like crap because of all the gossip about me and the baby.

"Mum do I have an ultrasound today?" I asked as we pulled into the driveway of the house.

"Yes honey at four," she replied getting out of the car

Ok this should be my last ultrasound until the birth and that was fast approaching. and I still didn't know if I wanted a home birth or go to the hospital and deliver there I would have to talk to Fang about it. Mum left again to get the others and I got changed for the scan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Early Arrivals.**

we got to the hospital with a few seconds to spare before the scheduled appointment. We checked in and were called in straight away, and being the last ultrasound before the birth mum saw it fit to just let me and Fang go in by ourselves. It was the second time she had done that to us and it scared me just a bit to know I was due in five weeks time or less and I still didn't have a birth plan in place.

It was a new person doing the scan today, I felt even more insecure than I did when mum said she wasn't coming in with us.

"hello you must be Max, I'm Dr. Johnson and I'm here because Sammy is held up with something else," he explained

"Yer that's me." I replied.

I layed down on the bed and pulled my shirt up like all the other time I've had the ultrasound. The gel wasn't as cool this time, it was a nice change from the other times when the gel had been cold. Fang sat at my head like always and we both watched the screen, We could see the baby better now that it was closer to full term and it did have wings and I don't know if this Doctor had seen them yet.

"Can we get a DVD of this and a photo please?" asked Fang. "The photos for a school assignment."

"Sure it won't be too long," he said walking out of the room.

I wiped the gel off my swollen belly and felt the baby move as I did so, I took Fang's hand and placed it where the baby had moved.

"Its turning for the birth," said Fang, like he knew what he was talking about.

"And you know this how?" I questioned.

"I read it on the internet, babies turn so they have a head first normal delivery and that usually happens a week or two before there due," he confirmed.

Whoa he actually knew what he was on about that was a first, and I could be due in two weeks that's crazy I don't even have a plan in action for an early delivery and now I was freaking out.

"here you go the DVD and the photo like you asked for." said the doctor

"Thanks," I replied.

We met up with mum in the waiting room. And she could Tell I was freaked out by something and I know she was going to ask me about either now or in the car.

"What's wrong Honey, it there something wrong with the baby?" she asked.

"No the baby's fine, its something Fang told me after the scan," I said. "Is it true babies turn so there head down a week or two before the birth?"

"Yes it's true, has the baby started to move like its turning?" she questioned.

I nodded, it felt like there was a rollercoaster in my stomach because the baby wouldn't stop moving around. mum looked at me concerned and she was scaring me now, she reached over and put her hand on my belly and felt the baby moving.

"This baby getting ready for a delivery soon, Max." Mum confirmed Fang's idea.

The rest of the flock and Ella were watching TV when we walked in the door. I let out a sharp gasp when I walked in, Fang looked at me all concerned, and I waved my hand to say I'm fine but he didn't by it.

"I need to talk to you about something," I said. We walked in to the kitchen to talk.

"We don't have a birth plan, and with this baby closer than I'd hoped we need one now," I said.

"I see what you're saying and agree, Do you want a home birth or hospital birth?" he asked.

"I'm thinking a hospital birth with you in the delivery room with me, because we need someone to watch the rest of the flock and I don't think Ig and Ella are the right people to watch them in a hospital." I replied.

"Sounds like a plan, should we talk to the flock and your mother now?" he asked.

we walked back into the lounge were everyone had gathered, I could see their faces just wanting to ask questions about the scan and what happened at the doctors today.

"We have something important, the baby could be coming earlier and I have a birth plan for it that I think we all need to be aware of." I continued, "I want a hospital birth, yes you can all come but not in the delivery room your all still a bit too young to see a baby being born. Mum I hope you don't mind by I only want Fang with me when the baby is born I need you to play babysitter to the rest of the flock, I hope you don't mind."

"It's your birth not my and I'm respecting your decision about it. Max I don't mind that you only want Fang there this is something you both have to do together." She replied.

"I would have you in there, But I just don't think Iggy and Ella can watch the rest of the flock in a hospital," I explained.

I'm really glad mum understood where I was coming from with this, I could see Ange, Nudge and Ella were very excited about and early birth of the baby, Iggy seemed to be happy about it but I wasn't sure.

I went to have a shower and get changed into my pyjamas. I let out another sharp gasp as the baby moved. I turned on the water and got in, I let the warmish water run down my neck and over my stomach, It was scary to think that eight months ago I had only just found out about all this and now my due date was creeping ever closer.

I killed the water and got out of the shower. I dried off and changed into my pyjamas ready for bed. I walked back out to the lounge room where everyone was.

"Max we didn't get to throw you a baby shower so now we are," announced mum.

wasn't expecting this but it was a nice surprise. everyone gave me stuff that the baby would need like jumpsuits, booties, a full set of bottles and a setraliazer with formula, nappies and a change table, a baby book and bag, dummies and little things like that it was really nice. It was less stuff I had to worry about, I hadn't given any thought to getting a change table for all the baby's stuff.

The only thing left was the cot, that we still didn't have yet but will need really soon if the baby dose come earlier than thought.

"Fang we still don't have a cot for bubs," I said raising the issue.

"We do now," he said dragging a box down the hall way.

"Really, you're the most wonderful person ever," I said hugging Fang. " But you and Gazzy have the job of putting it up."

they sinker at the thought of putting it up, but laughed about it. I would help them but being eight months pregnant kind of doesn't help the fact I can't bend or pick up stuff doesn't help either. But I could supervise the construction of it, they would understand.

"And let me guess your gonna supervise us Max, real nice pick on the blind kid." Complained Gazzy.

we all laughed at Gazzy's comment. All I could do was hug him and I know he'll forgive me sooner or later. I thing deep down he wished he had his sight back and could do all the normal thing we can like helping fang put the cot together, or just be able to see things like how we have all grown up from the little kids we once were.

"there one last thing I want to give you max," said Fang, he walked closer to me. "Maximum Ride, Will you after everything we have been through and what we're about to go through and for the so many years you have put up with me. Will you marry me?" he asked

I was shocked at first but I did see it happening sooner or later and I know he wasn't wanting to marry for the baby's sake. "Fang, for the good of all things great yes I will marry you, get over here and kiss me."

and with that we were kissing, more like making out right in front of everyone and no one said get a room or Fang you're in there with Max or awwwww the is so cute. It was a good feeling to know that we could be open with our relationship now, not that we were before now were going public with it. As we kissed I felt the baby move more intense than it did before at the hospital or when I went for a shower. I cried out in pain and everyone jumped in to panic mode as if the baby was actually coming.

I rub my bump and calmed the rest of them down and just as I got them calm it happened again, and they freaked out again. this time I had to actually breathe to get rid of the pain which was weird._ oh no, I'm not ready to have a baby _I thought to myself. Fang was there in front of me trying to keep me calm and getting me to pant like a dog.

"Max, just keep breathing and the pain doesn't hurt as much," he said.

I really was scared, what if this baby was coming? I didn't know what was happening. Mum came over and got me to lay on the lounge so she could feel were the baby was and everything.

"Max, I think your water could break at anytime now and you will go into labour," said mum as she stroked my hair.

this didn't help me at all. I didn't know what a water was a or anything about labour I just wanted things to go back to the way they were I was carefree and didn't have to worry about this.

"Mum, Fang I'm scared." I admitted.

"Honey its ok just relax and breathe you'll be find," reassured mum.

"I'm here for you Max, and I'm not going anywhere." he said hugging me.

Next thing I know I could feel wet stuff running down my legs. Mum when into panic mode quick and the rest of the flock (Fang included) and Ella followed. I was taken into the kitchen and everyone was kept out except Fang. mum had me laying on my back with both knees bent with a towel under me and across my knees.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" I screamed and then started to pant again. I was clutching Fangs hand really tight.

"Just breathe Max, don't push until the paramedics get here," he said.

I was into much pain to comprehend what he said. I wanted to curl up and die, this was worse than any battle wound from an eraser or anything I have faced. Fang was there to comfort me but there was nothing he could do for me now. there was another wave of pain flooded over me, I felt like I was dying. I heard the sirens of an ambulance, _they took their time to get here_ I thought.

"Max this is Katie and Dan, there here to help," said Fang rushing to my side.

I looked up and identified them as the paramedics. I was scared and the carrying all that gear just freaked me out even more.

"Max, I'm Katie and I'm here to help." She said.

I didn't care if she could help I just wanted all this to be over. Fang had my hand and was trying to keep me calm and not freak out himself. I needed him now more than I have in my entire life.

"just keep breathing Max, and try to relax. I know it's a hard thing to do right now but it will help in the long run," Said Katie.

I had been laying on the table for about four and half-hours with the pain and Fang telling me to breathe and trying to comfort me as much as he could. Then I heard mum talking to someone.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh, Fang don't leave me," I said and screamed at him.

"I'm not going anyway Baby."

"Max, suck on this it will help with the pain," said Katie handing me the pain relief.

"Max your doing great." said Fang still holding my hand that I had properly broke it by now.

"Max next contraction I need you to Push as hard as you can," said Katie, from the end of the table.

I could feel it coming and I was ready for it to be over and the baby out of me. Mum had the video camera we were using for our CAFS assignment and everything was on tape, not that I was conserved if was on tape or not.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" I screamed and pushed has hard as I could, while crushing Fangs hand at the same time.

"That's it Max your doing great, I can see the head, one more push Max." She said.

I Didn't have to wait long before I had to push again, this time it was more like a thousand knives stabbing me at once but it was the least of my worries right now. the head was out and now for the rest of it. Katie told me another push would do it.

the next contraction was even more painful than before and knowing it would most probably be my last one made a difference. and I was in pain and too tired to keep this up I just wanted it to be over. I pushed as hard as I could and it felt like I was dying or something worse than dying.

Suddenly I heard it, the cry of a baby my baby. Fang hugged me to say well done and I was exhausted, I just wanted to hold my baby.

"Congratulations, its a girl." said Katie handing me the little person in a blanket mum must have given her before she born.

I took her from Katie very unsure of how to hold her. Fang helped me to sit more up right to support our baby.

"She's absolute perfect, Max I love you." Fang said kissing me one the forehead.

I handed our baby to Fang, he was the same as me- very unsure of how to hold it. I got up off the table and he handed the baby back to Katie so it could be cleaned up and wrapped properly in a blanket and the towels I gave birth on need to be washed. I went up stairs to get changed before they took me to the hospital. the rest of the flock, Ella and mum had been sealed in the lounge room and didn't know what was going on.

(At the hospital)

I was asleep, until my baby girl woke me up. she was hungry, it was the same thing every time she woke up. Fang walked over and picked her up and tried to stop her crying.

"Fang she hungry, here."I held out my arms for her.

"We need to name her sweetie," said Fang.

" I know, Kimmi like we agreed?" I asked.

he nodded. A nurse came in to check on us and Kimmi.

"Is She ready to be fed?" asked the nurse.

I nodded sitting up straighter. Fang stated taking photos for our portfolio and the documentary part of the assignment. The nurse offered to take one of the three of us, Fang handed her the camera and showed which button to take the photo. He walked over and sat close to my to me and Kimmi and placed his arm around both of us.

after all the photos it was time to feed Kimmi, she was starting to get restless and she wanted food. The nurse took one of the pillows I had put on the floor and placed it under my arm with Kimmi in it. I was told to pull up my shirt and undo the click on the cup of my bra so she could feed. I moved her head towards my breast and she started to suckle at it.

It felt weird having her suck the milk from me, and I know I would get used to it eventually.

"The flock would be going crazy now because they haven't seen her yet, and mums making them go to school today. With any luck they'll be coming in today around threeish." I said while Kimmi fed.

"I know your mum said she would warn us when she comes in," replied Fang.

I looked down at Kimmi, she looked so much like Fang with her eyes and nose, and she had my mouth and ears. And a combination of our wings. So far no one had freaked out about the fact we had wings which was a good thing.

"Has Kimmi had enough ," I said in a really baby way. I gave her to Fang and told him not to bounce her around otherwise she would throw up and to put Kimmi over his shoulder and rub and pat her back to make her burp to get rid of the air in her stomach.

he did as I ask him to and I fixed myself up, The nurse came back in with a tube of warm water and a few towels and said she would show us how to bath her properly. I got out of bed and joined Fang who was undressing Kimmi in her hospital cot. I picked her up and placed in the tub of water with my left arm still under her head and shoulders like the nurse told me. Fang cupped one of his hands and poured water over her head and stomach. She seemed to enjoy it, Kimmi splashing and kicking her legs to make the water move.

"Kimmi's looks like she enjoys bath time," mentioned to Fang.

"I agree, she has to come and go back to sleep." he reminded me.

I sighed, and picked her up out of the bath, Kimmi complained and started to cry about being out of the water. I wrapped her in a towel and dried Kimmi off, I was in the middle of getting our baby girl dressed when mum dropped in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Meeting the rest of the Flock. **

"She gorgeous Max, Dose she have a name yet?"Mum asked

"Kimmi, we thought it suited her." I replied.

Mum asked to hold her, I passed her over mum took her without the doubt me and Fang had the first time we held her. I was about to ask why she was so sure of the way she held her but soon figured out it came with practice. I watched mum and Kimmi getting acquainted, At first I didn't think Kimmi liked mum but then again it could be she was just tired and need some sleep.

Kimmi was getting frantic because she couldn't see me and started to cry. mum passed her back to me and she settled down almost straight away and started to fall asleep in my arms.

"when are the rest of the flock coming to meet here?" I asked

"Maybe today, or should we say they have to wait till you come home Honey?" she turned the question back on us.

"I say make them wait, but that might send them mad so its your call Max," said Fang

"If Gazzy, Nudge and Angel can promise me they won't wake Kimmi if she is asleep and they will not get in her face at all they can see her today," I replied.

"I'll bring them by this afternoon with your warning and instructions," said mum.

I felt the little bundle in my arms move and get restless it was either she was hungry or needed her nappy changed. I prompt her up and she cried loudly, Fang had his ears block because she had a very high pitched and was slightly deafen. I bounced her up and down to settle her but it didn't work like it had before.

"Mum what do I do how do I make her stop?" I asked.

"She's hungry Max Feed her," she replied.

But when she was hungry he cry wasn't deafen. maybe she need her nappy changed. I checked her nappy and was right. I layed her in the cot and then didn't know what to do.

"Mum help," I said Looking over to her.

"Here let me show you both how it change a nappy and then you can do it next time, " she said.

We watched as mum changed her nappy, looked like there was nothing to it. but everything with parenting had a necked to it and I knew it would be harder than mum made it out to be. Kimmi had stopped screaming and was back to sleep and due for a feed soon.

"Maxine Ride, I'm the doctor in charge of your case," he said before he had even gotten in the door.

"Shhhhhh you'll wake her up," I snapped in my motherly tone.

"Sorry, I am here to inform you that you will be discharged today you need to sign these," he handed me the forms and a pen.

I read the discharge papers and signed them. Fang had gathered my things and left clothes out for me to change into. he took her while I got changed, Mum must've arrived while I was in the bathroom because she was holding my little girl as I came out.

"Did you know about this?" I asked.

"Sorry Sweetie, I did want to tell you but it was a surprise. Fang set it all up and the doctors agreed to discharge you," said mum.

"I love you, Fang," I said with a huge grin on my face.

I got out of the car and went inside, I was home and away from the chemical smell of the hospital. Kimmi was asleep in the capsule mum had given us to get her in the car. Mum had warned everyone not to wake the baby otherwise I would find away to punish them if they did wake her up or got in her face.

I walked in the lounge room, I saw they were throwing me a party for my homecoming and for Kimmi. It was nice to see they missed me being around and they still hadn't seen her yet.

"Max your back!" yelled at me.

I looked at Kimmi first and noticed she was awake and not screaming her lungs out because she wanted something. "Your lucky Nudge she's not screaming right now," I stated. Fang picked her up out of the capsule and started to rock her back to sleep. but she didn't want to sleep, Kimmi got fussy and want to come over to me. I put the capsule on the ground and took her from him.

"See, its a mother touch." I showed of my natural mothers instanced.

He laughed, getting the camera. this was the second photo I had with my baby girl and they were all going in the CAFS portfolio to show us connecting with our baby girl and with each other. the other came up to see the newest member of the flock.

"Awww, Max she's gorgeous." Said Nudge, hinting she wanted to hold her.

"Nudge sit down and I'll let you hold her," I replied

"Dose she have a name yet?" Iggy asked.

"Yes, Kimmi." Fang answered.

It made them all awwwwww at the same time. I made Nudge sit down on one of the other chairs with both the arm rests, I didn't want to hand her over to Nudge but that was the mother in me. Nudge sat down on the chair like I had asked her too. She held her arms out to take her. I place my little girl in her arms, she was very careful with her and I could see Kimmi was just about to start screaming because it wasn't me or she was hungry, but it didn't happen. She seemed happy with Nudge but I knew she was hungry and I would have to feed her soon.

"Can I hold her next Max, please?" asked Gazzy giving me to puppy dog eyes.

"Gaz like I would say no, of course you can hold her. But you have to be gentle with Kimmi she not a doll." I said.

He nodded and I took the baby from her, Gazzy took a seat in the same hair Nudge had just gotten up. and I passed him the baby watched as he cradled the baby, it was like watching Fang Hold her for the first time. Kimmi got fussy and started cry. I took her from him and bounced her around a little, She was hungry and tired it was too much excitement for one day.

"Come help me with her," I said to Fang. he followed me up to nursery were Kimmi would be staying.

I sat on the bed and prompt myself up with pillows to feed her. I asked Fang to get a bath ready for her. It still felt weird having her suckling from me, Fang came back in from running her a bath while I was getting her to feed, and I felt a bit uncomfortable about not having the other side of my bra not clicked up while Fang was around.

"Bath is ready for her when ever you are," he said coming out of our bathroom with wet hands.

"She's really hungry today, maybe I should stop her now or something?" I asked him.

He shrugged and I didn't know what to do, if she had drank too much Kimmi would get sick and if she doesn't get enough to satisfied her she'll scream until she gets more. I let her keep feeding until she stopped. _I really hope you don't get sick for me letting you keep feeding_ I thought to myself. She finally stopped and I took her into the bathroom to get her cleaned for the night. I got her undressed and Fang put her in the tube and she loved it. Kimmi started to kick and splash like she had in the hospital.

"Looking good dad, "I said with the camera in my hand taking photos. The pictures all looked so cute and I don't have any with just Kimmi and Fang. it was a nice scene to see, Father and daughter bonding as he bathed her. "Time to come out baby girl."

Fang took her out of the water and wrapped her in a towel and dried her off. I went to get her something to wear and we took her back down stairs.

"Kimmi's all nice and clean now. " I announced as we walked in the lounge room, "Mum I need your help to put her nappy on again."

she walked over to me and Kimmi, I laid her down on the couch and mum showed me how to put the nappy on her. I watched and hopefully next time I could do it myself.

"Thanks mum," I said picking up Kimmi from the couch. It was time for her to go to bed and I took her back up stairs and placed her in the cot, gave her the dummy and watched as she drifted off to sleep.

I Joined everyone in the lounge room, and they didn't start asking questions or anything. I curled up next to Fang, he kissed my forehead and I looked up at him. he draped a hand over my neck and chest and it hurt, I know he didn't intentionally mean to hurt me but I think its from breast feeding. I let out a gasp and Fang looked at me.

"Put your hand there again," I told him to. good it wasn't a once off thing or something.

I when to the kitchen where mum was, she knew what I was going to say or ask. she walked towards me and wanted me to follow her. "Do you already know what I want to say or something?"

she didn't answer me but told me to lay on her bed. "Max, it happens to all women who breast feed their new burns like you are now."

"Here, it will help. rub it on after you feed her and your breasts won't get as sore." said my mother.

"Thanks mum," I said taking the cream from her. "Can I ask you something, How am I supposed to know how much to feed her?"

"Ummm thants a hard one honey, with a bottle fed baby never give them more than half the bottle at Kimmi's age, but with breast feeding its hard to judge. I know when Ella was a baby she drank so little when I breast fed her and I guess Kimmi eats a lot like you do," she replied.

"I was feeding her today and she had so much and I just wasn't sure if Kim should have that much or not." I replied, there were so many questions I had for and I wanted to just ask them all at once but that would be no fun and I did really want to work stuff out on my own as well.

"You look like you want to ask me something Max," mum commented.

"I have a million question for you but that takes to surprise out of being a first time mum." I replied.

she laughed and I joined the others back in the lounge room. "Kids its time for bed you all have school tomorrow, " I said in my mum voice. "And don't wake Kimmi as you go up the stairs, she needs her sleep."

I waited for the complaints from them, but there wasn't any to be heard from any of them. _Wow this is a first no complaints about bedtime or going to school I must really be good at this mum thing_ I thought to myself. They said there goodnights and when up to bed. It left me, Fang and mum in the lounge room.

"Mum, why do still feel like crying at everything, I mean its not like I'm still pregnant or anything?" I asked.

"Its just hormones setting back to the way they were before you were carrying Kimmi," mum replied.

"Fang is our major finished for CAFS?" I asked him.

"Yes just a few minor finishing touches and to add pictures of her in the hospital and us with her and the footage of the birth and of us bathing her," he explained.

"Good, I think we might have to hand it in soon so I want it to be finished in case the teacher wants it early."

"Well I'm off to bed before I have to get up again to feed my little buttercup." I announced as I left the room and Fang wasn't that far behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Back to school and Due Assignments**

We woke up the next morning and got ready for school. Of course Fang and I were not going today but we did have to ring our school and inform that about the baby and ask about our CAFS assignment, if we have to hand it in early or not. No doubt the teacher and some students would want to see the baby.

We got the rest of the flock and Ella to school, Fang rang the school and found out what we wanted to know and we did have to hand our CAFS assignment in early. I walked back into the lounge and I got our project out so we could finish it. It didn't take that long to add new photos to the portfolio. We watched a spliced version of the footage of mine and Fang's video diaries, of the time we had together before she was born and some of the birth but not a lot, it might just freak the class out and of her first bath.

"I love and I don't think we'll freak anyone out with the birth footage," I commented.

he smiled at me. I moved the ring on my finger Fang had given me as an engagement ring before Kimmi was born. We hadn't even talked about getting married and with all the stuff that has happened and we haven't had a chance to talk about it.

I heard Kimmi screaming and I knew she wanted to be changed and fed. "I'll go get her, She needs to a feed and I have to change her too." I said walking up the stairs.

"Good morning baby girl," I said in my baby voice to her. I picked her up out of the cot and layed her down on the change table. For once she layed there without rolling over or a fuss, it wasn't like her. I got the nappy on and got her pants on before she decided to cause a fuss about getting dressed. I got her shirt on without too much hassle.

"I know, I know honey it's coming." I said to Kimmi knowing she was hungery.I fed her on the bed like I had the night before, this would take time and I still need to get ready for school not that I was staying long anyway.

It didn't take me long to get ready after feeding my little girl and I was nice to be able to wear normal clothes instead of the certainty stuff, I got down stairs with my school stuff and my part of the assignment.

"Is that what you got Kimmi when you went out with the girls? it looks so cute on her," commented Fang.

I double checked we had everything for the assignment and Kimmi's car seat and nappy bag, with everything she would need for the half day school thing. I held her against my chest, she looked very comfortable there and was almost falling asleep. we walked out to the car and I Strapped Kimmi into her car seat and I sat next to her.

I made sure we were late to school, I didn't want to be swapped by people and have them all in her face or scare her. Fang unstrapped Kimmi from her car seat and picked her up. We walked to the office to inform them we would only be staying half the day because of Kimmi. And they gave us late notes for CAFS.

"Good, you're here," Said our teacher.

I hissed at him to keep it down because Kimmi was asleep. we took our seats and Kimmi was happy to sleep almost to the time we had to do our presentation. when she did wake up it was because she was hungry and needed a feed. I excused myself from class to feed her in the bathroom and was back within 10mintues of leave.

"Ok, Max and Nick you can do your presentation now," he announced.

We walked out the front of the class with Kimmi asleep on my shoulder. Fang hit the lights and put the video in for the spliced stuff an did had our speech notes.

"well as most of you we did our major work on the journey of pregnancy in a teenage mother." announced Fang.

the tape started to play and the class was silent. I played the video and they watch attentively. it we some of their early video diaries Fang and I had recorded. They all brought back the memories for me and how much I have grown and matured throughout the whole experience and now That I had an extra member of the flock to look after made it all seem so pointless now.

Fang stopped the video and Started to speak, " These are early video diaries Max and myself had recorded in the first few weeks after the first ultrasound we had."

"Watching that now makes everything seem like it was ages ago, but it wasn't and now we have to a responsibility to look after not only to younger kids we have know since we were very little and now we have Kimmi whose only four wheels old and depends on Nick and I for everything right now."

"Max is right and it adds extra and tougher responsibilities on us and it is hard but we have a great support network and people who are there for us and willing to help us," he continued. "As we got closer to the birth it got even more real that we were going to be parents, but it was scary, at first it was hard with all the early morning and waking up to our baby girl screaming because she was hungry or need her nappy changed and believe me that is not the most pleasant thing either." He played the video again. The first ultrasound, I thought back to that day and how scared I was for Kimmi.

I Looked down at her and she looked just about ready to wake up and scream because she would be hungry. I nudged Fang and signalled she was going to wake up soon, so he didn't freak when she did start crying. And soon enough Kimmi did start crying as soon as I told Fang she would. I rocked her trying to settle her down but she was hungry and until I fed her.

"I'm going to feed her are you right here, did you put in her blanket?" I asked.

he nodded and when on with the video. I took my seat at the back of the class to feed her. I took the blanket out of her bag and threw it over my left shoulder and then pulled up my shirt, to feed Kimmi and the blanket was there for privacy and I didn't need the rest of the class watch me feed her either.

"Looking after a baby has its ups and downs but at the end of the day we are still together as a family and that is never going to change, warning this next part could get a bit graphical." He warned.

when he had finished, Fang played the birth scene and I had finished feeding her I joined fang back out the front still rubbing Kimmi's back. hearing that scene again made me relive it again. After it was finished, I handed Kimmi over to Fang while I grabbed the portfolio and showed it.

"This is our portfolio of pictures and phrases of our journey and experiences about the journey, maybe later I'll give you all a chance to flick through our work for yourselves but not now because we're running out of time." I apologised.

We took our seat again and Kimmi was asleep on Fang's shoulder, I gave the class a chance to see both of us holding and how we both hold her and take care of her. The teacher thanked us for doing our major presentation early. We still had to go to our next class and mine was health.

Fang came with me to health and my teacher didn't mind at all, well not that she wanted to show us that he was an unwanted guest in her class. I think he was slightly embarrassed about what we talked about in health class. Well it was an all girls class and some of our topics do get fairly girl orientated like with all our talks on underage sex, teenage pregnancy, Doctors visits and what's involved with all that and many more. And today was the worst of all and I dragged Fang to the class.

"Alright Ladies, let's get the class started," announced the Teacher. "Max I see you have brought two extra's to the class."

"Sorry Miss I would've asked first but I'm not sending Kimmi to Nick's Trig class and he didn't want leave his daughter," I explained.

The teacher didn't answer me, I hope I'm not in trouble for bringing them to class without asking first. I don't care if she gets up me for it, but if she wakes Kimmi up that's another story. She started to star in my arms, _ She wakes up and screams because she's scared I'm not going to be happy_ I thought to myself. But sure enough it happened she woke and screamed because she was scared and I didn't blame her my health teacher was scary.

"It's ok Kimmi mummy's here Shhhhhhhhhhh, there's a good girl shhhhhhhhhh," I said rocking her back and forth to settle her down.

"Maxine make her be quiet so I can get on with my lesson." Said the teacher with a note of annoyance in her voice.

"Well, I'm not the one who scared her now am I? just stop yelling at me and Kimmi will stop crying." I said and questioned. That was my mother instinct coming out. My first statement was what would get me in trouble but I didn't care.

"Max I want to see you after class."

Yep I was in trouble and she didn't like the fact I was right. I would probably get like lines or a lunch detention, she couldn't give me an after school one because I was taking care of an infant and mum would complain to the school about it.

She got on with the lesson and I sat there waiting for Kimmi to wake up again and she was due for a feed too. Today's topic was unprotected sex and partying. _ This was a deliberate act just so the stupid cow could use me as an example_ I thought. And I was waiting for some statement that would make her either say mine and Fang's name or something directed at us.

"Ladies get switched on about using protecting and make sure your partner is will to respect your wishes to," She looked in our direction.

"Miss when I fell pregnant, it wasn't like that for us. Nick was wearing protection, it just didn't last." I justified.

"And you didn't think to use some form of protection for yourself did you Max?" she ask.

"I was on the pill then and I just didn't take it on the day I fell pregnant," I replied.

We were in Fang's car and on our way home. I sat in the back seat next Kimmi, she was due for a feed soon. all this feeding her was really starting to hurt me and I was think I should try her on formula in the next few weeks. But I'm not going to because everything I have read was so against formula in the first few months, but letting her breast feed was really starting to hurt lucky she didn't have teeth yet.

'Mum we're home!" I called as we walked into the house.

"In here honey," I heard her call back

I walked over to where I heard mum call from, Fang took Kimmi and took her up to bed.

"How was school?" she asked.

"I'm in trouble with my health teacher because she scared Kimmi and I lost it, CAFS was good and everyone loved Kimmi." I said, just before the phone rang.

_Great now she's ringing home and I'm in trouble now_ I thought. Mum looked at me like I was in trouble but I knew she would understand why I lost it with my teacher. Fang came back with Kimmi and found me. she was due for a feed but I had to wait until mum got off the phone.

"that was your health teacher Max," she said.

"Am I in trouble when I go back to school?" I asked.

"Yes and no, She said that she wants an apology for what you said, but she understands why you snapped." she said.

I breathed easier knowing that she wasn't that mad at me and all I had to do was apologise for mouthing off. Kimmi was getting fussy again, I took her from Fang and sat down on the couch to feed her, I cringed as she suckled both mum and Fang could see it.

"When can I put her on formular?this is really starting to hurt," I asked. and complained.

"Have you been using the cream I gave you?" Asked mum while I was patting her back.

"Yes, I have and its not working," I complained again.

"Max give Kimmi to Fang and follow me, I would like to check something." she said taking me into her room. "Lift your shirt."

I did as I was told and lifted my shirt. Mum took one look and gave me more creams and gel to help take away the redness in my breasts from feeding Kimmi. "are they really that bad mum?"

"Yes honey, Kimmi goes on formula today," she said.

"Thank you," I said louder than nessarsery.


End file.
